


Tales of the Gaang

by silvermax



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Child Abuse, Family, Loss of Parent(s), Pre-Canon, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermax/pseuds/silvermax
Summary: A collection of short stories about each of the members of the Gaang (+ a bonus one of Iroh) before the show starts.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	1. Beginnings

A mother sat up in bed, holding her newborn son. Her labor the previous night had come as a surprise, the contractions leaving her in a crumpled heap on the floor of the sanctuary. The child was not due for two months. But the nuns all said that nothing happened by chance alone. Perhaps there was a reason he had arrived this early.

The sweat still clinging to her, she looked at the infant's little face. He had a little dusting of dark hair. His slate-gray eyes stared up at her, curious. She smiled. "Good morning. I'm your mother."

Aya, the kindly old woman who'd helped deliver the boy, looked over at the two of them. "Beautiful, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is."

The men came in not long after that. In the group, she could pick out Gyatso, the man who'd been like a grandfather to her. She remembered how she always looked forward to his visits as a little girl. "Hello."

Gyatso went to her side and stroked her hair. "Good morning, Sonam." He nodded in the direction of the baby. "Cute little boy. May I hold him?"

"Sure." She handed her son to him.

He saw little bits of her in him. The big eyes, the lips trying to form a smile. As he held the baby, though, there was something about him that struck him as familiar, in a different way. Looking at him, he remembered soaring through the air on his glider, showing off a new trick he'd figured out. Staying up late with his new friend, whispering so the monks wouldn't catch them awake at that hour. _Wait a minute... this child might be the Avatar!_ _  
_

"What will you name him?"

"Hmmm.... I'm not sure. Aang, maybe?"

 _Avatar Aang. Has a nice ring to it._ "Aang. I like the sound of that." He handed the child back to her. "You get some rest, okay? I'll see you soon."

"Okay. See you soon."

Gyatso went to speak with the other monks. "I think our search has come to an end. I recognize my old friend in this little boy."

"Hmmm......" said one of the monks, Lhamo. "We cannot be certain of this."

"I would know Roku if I saw him."

Lhamo sighed. Gyatso was the head of the Southern Council, and there was no arguing with his authority. "Alright. If you say so, we can do the test now."

The monks rolled out the array of objects. "Look here, Aang," coaxed Gyatso. The man made a face, and Aang smiled with his mouth open. Everyone had to admit, it was the most adorable thing they'd seen all day.

Everyone watched to see what objects he would pick. It took a while for him to figure out what was going on, but he reached for a wooden hog monkey, a clay turtle, a wooden hand drum, and a whirligig. _That settles it._ "Well," said Gyatso. "Everyone, this is Avatar Aang."

Sonam gasped. Her son was the _Avatar_?

She was informed a few days later that her son would have to be sent away. No. She couldn't do it. She couldn't part with her child. And typically, this wouldn't happen until he was at _least_ three. "Please can he stay for a few more years?"

"I'm very sorry, Sonam, but he has an important role to fill. He must sever all his worldly attachments."

She had just one more week with him, so she tried to make every hour of it, every _minute_ count. She tried to study everything about him, his face, the way the top of his head smelled. She'd been told she could see him again when he was older, but she wanted his features to remain sharp in her mind.

On their last night together, she held Aang to her chest. He was just about to fall asleep. She felt his warmth against her. The way he curled into her was nearly enough to make her cry. They'd be apart for so long. They might never have these moments again. He fell asleep, and she kissed his head. "Mommy loves you."

The next morning, she told herself not to cry as she handed him to the monks. But Gyatso could see how much it was paining her. "Do not worry, we will care for him as best we can until you can see each other again."

She nodded solemnly. Aang didn't seem to understand what was happening, as he was still gurgling and cooing. But as the men left the building, it must have registered with him, because he started to howl.

His cries hurt her heart, long after they left. Sonam sat on her bed and sobbed uncontrollably. "There, it's alright." Sister Ema. She didn't even look up when the other woman pulled her into a hug. "Let it all out," she murmured. "The depths of a mother's pain are unfathomable."

"I'm...." Sonam gasped for breath. "I'm worried he won't recognize me when I see him again."

"You have a bond that you cannot break. Of course he will recognize you."

All the other nuns understood when she wouldn't come out of her room the entire day. They all agreed to give her her space for the time being. Still, they saved some food for her at the evening meal, should she want to come out and eat.

That night, in her bed, she couldn't stop the tears from flowing. But she thought of all the great things her son would accomplish. One day, she would look at him and be proud.


	2. That Was Then, This Is Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this one is about Zuko realizing he likes boys, amid the backdrop of his hostile environment. 
> 
> Warnings: parental alcoholism, abuse, some homophobia

When Zuko was young, life was good. He had his mother, who would read him stories, go on walks with him. His father may have said hurtful things to him, telling him he was weak and worthless and that he should never have been born, but at least he had her to comfort him. He would cry into her chest as she stroked his hair. Then, once his sobs settled, she would ask what had happened, and he'd tell her the mean things his father had said that day. Once, he said, "Dad hates me!"

"Zuko, I'm sure your father doesn't hate you."

"Yes he does! He wishes I'd never been born!" He looked up at her. "Do you think that, too?"

"No, of course not. You're the best thing that's happened to me."

Back then, he was happy. Back then, he took for granted that he would always have her. It never occurred to him during that time that she would disappear, perhaps forever.

He was twelve now. She had been gone for about a year and a half, and his father was Fire Lord. The two only saw each other at dinner, because Zuko had school and firebending training while his father had his own obligations. Honestly, this was for the best. Dinners were difficult enough as they were. His father would ask his children about their studies and their firebending, and whenever he praised Azula, it would remind him that he would never be good enough. What was more, he had to watch what he said or else he would face his father's wrath. This went doubly for when he was drunk, which he often was. 

When Ozai was sober, he was still very cutting, but at least he was somewhat controlled. When he was _drunk,_ on the other hand, he was just terrifying. One time, when he'd had a few drinks, he punched Zuko in the mouth for taking a "tone" with him. So it was best to keep quiet and only speak when spoken to.

The rest of the day wasn't much better, even if he didn't have to deal with his father. At school, he tended to keep to himself as well. It was easier that way. There were a few times where his classmates would try to talk to him or sit with him at lunch, but the attempts were often short-lived. Except for one.

There was this one boy in his class who was always talking to him, even if Zuko wasn't the most receptive. His name was Ming, and he always had a smile on his face. "Hey, Zuko!" he'd say every morning when he saw him. The first few times, Zuko ignored him, but then he started offering a small wave in his direction.

He'd sit with him at lunch and try to make conversation, but Zuko would only respond with "Hm" and other monosyllables. But after a bit, he started to see that Ming _cared_ about him. Why else would he leave his friends every lunch period to sit with him? Him, the weak boy. The unwanted child. He became more receptive to him, basking in that positive attention he hadn't had in so long.

Over time, they got closer. They would linger after school some days, talking and joking. Zuko felt like a normal boy, for once. All the while, he would think, _Don't leave me. Please don't leave me like everybody else did._ One day, he asked Ming what his family was like. Maybe that would give him an idea of what normal families did. "Eh, they're pretty normal," was the other boy's response. "Just me, my mom, and my dad. I mean, my dad's away a lot because he's in the navy, but he visits home, plays with me, brings me stuff. Once, he gave me a sword!"

"Are you happy?"

He chuckled a little. "Of course we're happy."

 _That's why he's always got that smile on his face,_ thought Zuko. _He lives a normal, happy life with his normal, happy family._ He knew he couldn't tell him what his _own_ family was like, because he just wouldn't understand.

Time passed. Zuko lived for their conversations and would stay after school with him, trying to delay going home. Whenever Ming looked at him, he felt a sort of fluttery feeling in his stomach. Around him, he felt warm. Safe. He kept thinking about him, at night especially. He'd think about taking out the boy's topknot and running his hands through his hair. Hugging him. He always wondered what it would be like to hug him. One night, though, he had a dream where he kissed him. On the mouth.

He'd thought his attachment to him had been solely because he provided a connection to the outside world. But now it was official. He had romantic feelings for another boy. He knew that it was illegal, and that to act on those feelings was taking a big risk. His father had told him the "facts of life" a year earlier, and in that same talk, he mentioned the existence of "deviants" who had "impure thoughts" about the same sex. "You must stay away from those people," he said. "They are utterly _sick_ , those homosexuals."

By his father's logic, he was one of those "deviants". And now he felt sick. He could never tell _anyone_ about this. His father had tried to take his life when he was born, and he was sure that if he knew, he would surely do it then, and no one could stop him this time.

He tried to push his feelings down so Ming wouldn't have the slightest idea. Attempting to look him in the eye (as awkward as this was), masking his nerves when he heard his voice. All the while, he'd think, _I hope he doesn't know I'm broken._

One morning, he was getting ready for school when Azula walked in. "Hello there, Zuzu."

He groaned. "What are you doing here, Azula?"

"Oh, I just wanted to look in on my brother." She smirked. "Is something on your mind?"

"No."

"Are you _sure_?" She tilted her head a little. "Is it something involving a _friend_ , perhaps?"

He almost jumped. _How does she know?_ "It's _nothing_."

"Okay, then." She turned to leave, then looked over her shoulder. "It's okay. I'm not a tattletale."

He walked to school that day, thinking about that conversation. He remembered how, when they were little, they were pretty close. They would play-fight in the courtyard, or play tag. Once, things got a little _too_ tense at the dinner table, and conveniently enough, he dropped his napkin under the table. She joined him, and this became their little habit. They used to tell each other everything, but now there were too many walls between them. She was their father's favorite. He just couldn't measure up.

As he was walking, he thought of his mother, too. _Would I have told_ her _about this?_ He shook the thought out of his head and sighed, because it was no use. That was then. This was now.

When Zuko was young, he had a loving mother and a sister he adored. But now he had no one, and he was living with a secret he could never reveal. As much as he hated it, there was nothing he could do to change what had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *"Your father doesn't hate you". Not sure how much Ursa really believes that statement....
> 
> Thanks for reading! I really love writing these.


	3. Black Snow

"Hey!" shouted Katara as a snowball hit the back of her head. She turned around to see her brother laughing and pointing.

Still a little angry, she bent down to make a snowball and threw it at him. The force of it hitting his stomach nearly knocked him back. She giggled. "Not so tough _now_ , huh?"

He scowled a little. "I'll get you for this!"

"No, you won't!" she called, racing off.

"Katara! Sokka! Come inside, it's getting dark!" Their mother's voice.

And with that, they ran towards their house. The children could smell their mother's cooking. Sea prune stew. And just then, their father walked in. "Dad!" squealed both children, running towards him.

He laughed and hugged them both. "I missed you, too."

Over dinner that evening, Sokka asked, "So, Dad, when are you going to take me ice dodging?"

Hakoda sighed. His son had been asking him that question for a _while_ now. "I've told you a thousand times, you're only ten. You're too young."

"Aw, but I can do it! I've seen _you_ sail enough times!"

Seeing the disappointed look on his face, he smiled a little and said, "I'll take you the minute you turn fifteen. I promise. But you just have to be patient, okay?"

Sokka pouted a little. " _Fiiiine._ "

After dinner, the children begged their father to play with them. "Let's play 'Wolf'!" said Katara.

This game was a favorite of theirs, and it typically entailed their father pretending to be a wolf and chasing them around. At this suggestion, he immediately assumed the stance and lunged at them. "I'm going to eat you!"

The kids ran off, shrieking with laughter.

Kya saw the wild look in her husband's eyes and laughed a little. "Don't _scare_ them, Hakoda!"

For a little bit, the children were able to evade their father. But he managed to tackle them, one by one. "Got you!"

"Okay," said Kya. "Time for bed, you two."

The kids groaned. "But I'm not _tired_ , Mom," said Katara.

"You're growing. You need your sleep," she reminded them.

She tucked both children in that night. Despite their insistence that they weren't tired, they were asleep _very_ quickly. And once they were asleep, she stopped to look at them. _They're so cute when they're asleep._ She adored her children, she really did. Part of her hoped they'd stay innocent and joyful like that forever, but she knew they wouldn't.

That night, she sat by the fire with her husband. He shook his head a little. "Sokka's already asking me about going ice dodging.... they're growing up so fast."

"I know. I can't believe it."

"Well, I think we raised them pretty well, don't you think?"

"Yes, we did." She smiled and leaned into her husband. She remembered how it had felt when they found out they would have their first child. They were both pretty young and had no idea what to expect. There was a degree of uncertainty and nervousness, but they were hopeful, too. And it had been a joy, to watch the children grow up.

"I don't want this to end," she heard him say after a bit.

She knew what he was talking about. "Me neither."

* * *

A few days later, the children were playing outside when little black clumps started falling from the sky. _Black snow._ Both children had an idea of what this meant. "I'm going to find Mom," said Katara.

Sokka watched her leave, just hoping his mother and sister would be alright. Then, seeing the men rushing at the Fire Nation soldiers, he went to join them. _A warrior must protect his people._

Kya had been inside when the soldier entered the house. She looked up at him and glared. "What do you want?"

"There's some information we need that I am sure you have." His voice was measured and almost icy enough to make her blood freeze, but she was determined not to waver.

"And what would that be?"

"The last waterbender. Who is it?"

She felt the color start to drain from her face. _It's Katara... but I can't let her get hurt._ Just then, the girl ran inside, and the soldier turned to face her. "Just let her go and I'll give you the information you need."

"You heard your mother. Get out!"

She saw the fear in her daughter's eyes. "Mom, I'm scared."

"Go get your dad, sweetie. I'll handle this."

So she ran. Kya's heart was beating fast, but she knew what she had to do. "Well, who is it?"

"There _are_ no waterbenders here. You wiped them all out."

"My source says there is one left. Who is it?"

 _Stay calm, Kya._ "If I tell you, do you promise you'll leave the village alone?"

"Yes."

"It's me." She knew the consequences of her words, but at that point, she did not care. Her child came first. "Take me as your prisoner."

The man smirked devilishly. "I'm afraid I'm not taking any prisoners today."

"Dad!" shouted Katara. "I think Mom's in trouble! There's a man in the house!"

Hakoda's eyes widened. _No._ "Kya!"

The smell of burning flesh isn't one you forget. When the children caught up with their father, they knew what had happened. Katara couldn't hold it in anymore. She started to cry. She was so shaken from the whole thing, and now her mother was.... _gone._

It hurt Hakoda even more to see his child in such a state. He pulled her into his arms, and the sobs wracked her entire body now. "Sh, it's okay.... it's okay. You're safe." But as he said those words, he wasn't sure if he believed them.


	4. She's A Fighter

Every day was the same for Toph. Tediously easy earthbending training, wandering around the property with nothing to do. She knew the grounds quite well by now, feeling where everything was. Every tree, every sculpture. She could feel its form from the bottom up.

Sometimes, when she was sure her parents or nanny weren't watching her, she would practice her earthbending. Planting her foot firmly on the ground, she could manipulate the earth to her bidding. She liked having this secret advantage. This little blind girl was stronger than anyone knew.

There were a few times where she'd change into simpler clothes and sneak out into the city, feeling out where everything was with her feet. Mostly, she'd just wander around, glad to be out of the confines of the estate for once. But one afternoon, when she was ten, she felt a crowd of people gathering towards something. Huh. What was it?

She knew from experience that she was small enough and nondescript enough to blend in with a crowd, so she used it to her advantage. She could sense that they were headed indoors somewhere, and from the amount of loud, raucous cheering, she could tell this place was an arena, of sorts. Intrigued, she managed to find herself a seat. _What's this all about?_

"Ladies and gentlemen," said the booming voice of the announcer. "Welcome to Earth Rumble Six!"

So she was about to watch a _fight_! _Sweet,_ she thought.

"In the ring today, we have.... the reigning champion, the Boulder!"

Lots of applause. "And challenging him today, a new competitor, Fire Nation Man!"

This name was met with booing. The fight started, and through the vibrations of the ground, Toph could feel what was happening in the ring. The Boulder was using direct attacks and brute force, sending channels of rock towards his opponent. One final blast sent his competitor sailing. Finally, he hit the ground, and the announcer yelled, "The Boulder wins!"

More cheering. "Does anybody dare to challenge the Boulder?"

Nobody dared. "Alright! Ladies and gentleman, your eight-time champion, the Boulder!"

 _Interesting,_ thought Toph. _Maybe if I get good enough, I can take on this guy._

She managed to return home that day before anybody noticed, and it was back to being poor, helpless little Toph. Dinner with her parents was silent as always. She'd been told not to speak at the table unless spoken to.

"How was your day, Toph?" asked her mother.

"The same." She had to hold in a smirk.

* * *

She kept going to the matches, watching and listening. All the while, she'd think, _One day, I'm going to get in there and fight._ And so she'd practice the moves in the courtyard, determined to get even better, even stronger.

Sitting in the house, she could feel herself getting increasingly restless. _I'm wasting time here!_ One afternoon, during earthbending training with Master Yu, she lost her temper. "This is pointless! I'm not getting anywhere!" She kicked over the barrel of rocks he'd set out.

He just watched as she raged. Once she'd calmed down, he said, "Alright, shall we continue?"

She groaned and rolled her eyes. _Idiot._

After about six months, when she decided that she was good enough to take on the likes of the Boulder, she made her way into the arena, sneaking backstage this time. Nobody really noticed her for a few minutes, until she heard footsteps. "What are you doing back here, little girl?"

She crossed her arms. "I'm here to fight."

The man laughed and put a hand on her shoulder. "Sure you are, sweetheart. Now why don't you run on home? I'm sure your mother's expecting you."

She pushed his hand away. "No. I came here to fight, and that's what I'll do." She stuck her tongue out at him.

He stifled another laugh. The idea of this loudmouthed kid going into the ring.... "You could get hurt."

"I don't care. I'm still going."

He sighed. _This kid will_ not _let up, will she?_ "Alright. What do you call yourself?"

Hmm.... if she used her real name, she risked her parents finding out her secret. What would be a good fighting name for her to use? Perhaps one that reflected her fighting style. She wasn't direct, like the Boulder. Instead, she dodged, and waited to attack. Like a bandit! "The Blind Bandit."

"Okay, then..... Blind Bandit. You're up."

As she parted the curtains, she heard the crowd in full force and felt a fluttery feeling in her stomach. _This is really happening!_ "Oh, it looks like the Hippo has a challenger! Ladies and gentleman, meet the Blind Bandit!"

She was met with laughter and loud booing. _Oh, well. I've just got to show them what this little blind girl can do!_ Her opponent wasn't the Boulder, but she could sense that he was pretty big, and strong, too. _Oh, I can take him._

The match started. The Hippo was the first to attack, of course. _Let's see.... it's heading towards me..... no problem, I can just dodge to the right and get him when he least expects it._ So she dodged.

It went on like this for a while. Her opponent was _not_ happy that she was evading his attacks. "Hippo MAD!" he roared. Then he jumped and sent shock waves throughout the ring.

"The Hippo is rocking the boat!"

This was a move she'd seen quite a few times. The ensuing cascade of vibrations threw her off a bit, but she was determined not to fall. When the ground stopped shaking, she was able to sense where he was, and, with a forceful stomp, she sent a channel of rock towards him that knocked him right back! _Yes!_

The crowd gasped. How had this little girl managed to do that? "And the Blind Bandit wins!"

And there was the cheering. "Now does anyone dare to challenge the Blind Bandit?"

No one dared. "Yeah, that's what I _thought_!" she shouted.

The announcer presented her with the belt, and she held it over her head and grinned. _I am the champion_ _!_

She left the arena that day, triumphant. Of course, there was a great degree of curiosity about this new champion. "I don't think this is the last we'll see of her," remarked Xin Fu.

Lao and Poppy noticed that their daughter had been awfully quiet for a while, which was unusual of her. Where was she, and what was she up to? They considered going to look in on her, but decided against it. Her nanny was watching her. And besides, she was blind. Where would she go?

Poppy decided to go up to her room to get her for dinner, and there she was, sitting on her bed quietly. She even had proper posture! "Yes, Mother?"

"Dinner's ready."

"Alright. I will be right there." She thought of the belt stashed under her mattress and smiled. Some good things were best kept secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd write a happy one to cut through the sadness a little bit! Hope you liked it.


	5. Passing the Torch

The Kyoshi Warriors were brave women with a strong sense of justice, and Mayumi was proud to be their leader. Girls from the village came to her, asking her to train them. Over the years, she would teach them to fight, imbue them with confidence and everything that Avatar Kyoshi had stood for. And it was always a joy to watch them grow into the strong women she knew they could be.

Her little girl, Suki, would watch as she trained them. She was much too little to train with them, but in her room, she would copy the moves, wielding an imaginary sword. Mayumi would see her and smile. The tiny girl was adorable, almost enough to melt her heart.

It was as if Suki brought out a different side of her, one that was usually hidden under her tough-as-nails exterior. The girl was curious and outgoing, because the world had been kind to her and had so much to offer. Asking a lot of questions about the world around her, like, "Why is the sky blue?" or "What happens when people die?"

Mayumi was always unsure how well she'd do, raising her (mostly) by herself, but she'd see her daughter's wide blue eyes, her _own_ , looking up at her with so much adoration and feel just a little better.

"It takes a village to raise a child," they say. And this village certainly did help in that respect. The other Kyoshi Warriors, including Mayumi's sister Moriko, loved this girl to bits. A charming girl, everyone knew and loved her. She was somewhat of a fixture in the village, and whenever she ran past, people would laugh and say, "There goes little Suki."

One day, Mayumi was putting on her makeup, getting ready for another day of training. Suki walked up to her and watched her for a while. Then she said, "Mommy, you look really different when you paint your face."

She chuckled a little. "I suppose I do."

"Can you paint _me_ like that?"

"Sure, once I'm finished with mine."

So once she was done with her own makeup, she turned to her daughter and did her face. The white base first, then the red above the eyes, and for the final touch, the red lips. Suki found the brush rather ticklish and couldn't help but squirm a little. "Suki, you have to stay still so I can do it properly."

"It tickles, Mommy!"

When her mother was finally done, she looked in the mirror and gasped. "Wow, _I_ look different, too!" Then she turned back to her mother. "I wanna be like you, Mommy."

"You will be. I know it."

"Can I train with you today?"

She sighed. Her daughter's enthusiasm was refreshing, but she was only six. "You're too little. I don't know if you're ready for that yet."

" _Please,_ Mommy?"

"I'm sorry, honey. I don't want you to get hurt." She ruffled her hair. "Tell you what, I'll have you start when you turn eight. Okay?"

"Okay." That felt like so far away, though.

* * *

It was the morning of Suki's eighth birthday. Knowing her mother to be a woman of her word, she reminded her of her promise at the breakfast table. "I start training today, remember?"

"Of course."

So after eating, they both got ready. Mayumi gave her daughter a rundown of what the outfit symbolized. "The silk threads represent the brave blood that flows through our veins," she told her that morning. "The gold insignia is for the honor of the warrior's heart."

Already, Suki felt a sense of awe. She was upholding a tradition that was centuries old. On the training floor, her mother taught her that their fighting style was purely defensive. "Come at me," she instructed.

The girl obeyed, and she managed to disarm her. "You use- your opponent's- attacks- against them."

"Wow, Mom, how'd you do that?"

As time passed, she got better and better. It was always thrilling, to train with the grown-ups. "Remember," her mother always told her, "you are stronger than you know. You have to reach in and find that strength."

However, Mayumi knew that trouble was brewing. The Fire Nation was only increasing in power, and everyone knew that it was a matter of time before they encroached upon their island. For decades, they had tried to stay out of the war, not wishing to welcome any trouble. But now they feared that the trouble might catch up to them first.

The Kyoshi Warriors and the village leaders talked it over, and after much disagreement, they came to a consensus: those of the warriors who were old enough would leave to join the fight. They would not go on the front unless worse came to worse, but they _would_ offer their help where it was needed.

Mayumi debated how to break the news to her thirteen-year-old daughter. Could she handle being on her own? She had shown great promise in her training. Mayumi had always known her daughter would lead the Kyoshi Warriors. Sure, this wasn't the most ideal of circumstances, but she knew she was more than capable.

Suki was on the verge of tears. "Mom, you can't go!"

"I have to, honey." She stroked her hair. "It's my duty."

"Couldn't you stay for just a little bit? Please?" 

"No, I'm sorry." 

She'd tried to hold back the tears, but they ended up coming out anyway. "I can't do this on my own!"

Her mother held her, trying not to cry herself. "Suki. It's like I've been telling you. You're stronger than you know. I know you can do this."

"What if.... what if I lose you forever?"

That was a very real possibility. "I will never be lost to you. I'll always be watching you." She held her until her sobs settled, then gave her a small smile and kissed her forehead. "Everything will be alright. I know it."

The next morning, the entire village watched as the women left. Suki tried to put on a brave face, even though there was the possibility of her mother and aunt and everyone she knew and loved dying. She waved as the ship got smaller and smaller in the distance. When it was gone altogether, she wanted to cry, but knew she shouldn't. Everyone's eyes were on her. Everyone was counting on her. _I can do it. I_ have _to do it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is really the only explanation I could think of for why Suki is leading an army at fifteen.


	6. Sunset

Iroh was nineteen years old, and Azulon figured he ought to get a wife sometime soon. His prospects were pretty good, he thought. He was the crown prince and quite an attractive young man. The next step was finding him an equally suitable wife.

The truth was, he wasn't in any particular hurry to get married. His father was in perfect health, so he didn't have to worry about producing an heir. He tried to tell him this. "Father, I can settle down when I find the right girl."

"I'm your father. I know you better than anyone. I will help you find her."

He was introduced to the daughters of noblemen at virtually every opportunity. Each encounter would follow a similar pattern. His father would introduce the girl and her father's name and rank, and the girl's father would proudly state whichever virtues she had, whether it was a lovely singing voice or fine manners. Both parties' parents would always leave them alone to talk. Iroh would ask a few tentative questions, how old she was, what she liked to do. But other than that, they wouldn't really say much.

Summer rolled around, and Iroh joined his family in Ember Island. He adored his four-year-old brother (even if he was petulant and cranky at times), but preferred to stay away from his parents, because the tension between them was always palpable. It was no secret that Azulon had been unfaithful to her, many times, but there was nothing she could do about it, so the gaping wound in their marriage continued to fester, out in the open. Because of this, Iroh preferred to stay on the beach.

One day, sitting in the sand, he saw a girl standing ankle-deep in the water. Her hair was brown, and her skin was fair as a lily, a nice contrast to the hot red of her swimsuit. She wasn't moving, just looking around. When she saw that he was looking, she blushed a bit. He thought it was adorable. 

The next time he saw her was a couple days later. The sun was starting to set. He was in the water, standing just a few feet away. She was with another, younger-looking girl, possibly her sister, and they were splashing each other and laughing. They both looked so carefree and happy. Then the younger girl whispered something in her ear and got out of the water.

The older girl turned around to face him, and he smiled at her. "What is your name?"

"Michiko."

"Ah, Michiko. Beautiful name for a beautiful girl." There was that blush again. Why was it so adorable? "My name is Iroh."

They spoke for a while, Iroh mostly leading with the questions. Michiko was eighteen, and she had a fifteen-year-old sister. She liked to paint. "What types of things do you paint?"

"Lots of things, but usually sunsets. Like these." She pointed to the sky, with all its pinks and reds. "I'd love to paint this right now."

"Yes, it _is_ beautiful." He turned back to her. "I would love to see some of your paintings."

Over the course of the summer, they kept meeting each other. One day, she took him to her house and showed him her paintings. There were a lot of sunsets, her favorites. Crashing waves. Birds. This girl's attention to detail was stunning. All in all, she was a sweet, thoughtful girl, and he loved everything about her.

He could feel himself developing feelings for her. Some nights, he'd find himself thinking about holding her in his arms, or kissing her full lips. A few days before summer's end, they agreed to meet, at night. They both knew it was considered improper for a girl to be alone with a boy at night, but the cover of darkness was just perfect for what he wanted to do. So that night, they sat under the stars, their toes digging into the sand. He leaned in for a kiss, and she returned it. 

Both feeling a bit awkward, they pulled back from the kiss. "Wow, I...." she chuckled. "I had no idea you felt that way!"

He brushed a hand over her cheek and smiled. "Expect the unexpected, my darling."

Time passed. Even after returning from Ember Island, they continued to correspond, and see each other. Their relationship was a secret, neither party relishing the opportunity of their parents encroaching on their love lives.

After about six months, they made love for the first time, in his room. Michiko felt chills traveling up her spine as he undressed her that night. "Are you nervous?" he asked.

"Yes. I've never done this before."

"Neither have I. It's alright." He kissed her exposed shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

They had been together for about a year when he realized that he wanted to marry this woman. But of course, he would need his father's approval. So, one day, he decided to tell him about Michiko. "I think I've found the right girl."

His father furrowed his brow. "Let me meet her and her family."

So a few days later, their families met, over dinner. At the end of the night, Azulon was confident that his son had found a girl of good standing and character. "I should never have doubted your judgment," he told him.

With the Fire Lord's approval, the two were married. For a while, their life together was calm and easy. Iroh was often away, what with military engagements, but he lived for the moments he had with his wife.

One night, when they had been married for nearly two years, Michiko felt a roiling nausea. She tossed and turned, shifting positions in an attempt to ease it, but nothing helped. Part of her thought she'd simply eaten something that didn't agree with her, but then she thought of the other strange sensations of the past month or so and knew better.

"What is it?" whispered Iroh. He hated seeing his wife so miserable.

She sat up a bit, then admitted it in his ear. "I think I'm pregnant."

Neither knew it yet, but those words would change their lives.

The next nine months were up and down. Iroh was both nervous for his wife and overjoyed that they would have a child. He took it upon himself to rub her feet, get her whatever it was she was craving. In the last few months, especially, he was particularly attentive to her, making sure she didn't have to lift a finger. 

The birth was long and difficult, a total of twenty fretful hours. Through it all, he refused to sleep, remaining at Michiko's side. But both mother and baby made it through, even if the former _was_ completely drained, and Iroh got to hold his son that day. The feeling he got was indescribable. The baby was just so tiny and perfect, only a little bit bigger than the palm of his hand. 

Once Michiko had gotten some sleep, they discussed names. "How about Lu Ten?" she asked. "I've always liked that name."

"Lu Ten. I like it."

Unfortunately, it didn't seem like Michiko was getting her strength back. She mostly lay in bed, holding her child occasionally. This made Iroh nervous. She wouldn't eat, either, which worried him further. The doctor simply chalked it down to exhaustion. "This should resolve itself in a few days, once she gets her rest."

But a few days passed, and not only was she the same, but she was also running a pretty high fever. She drifted in and out of consciousness. Iroh spent many a day at her side, trying to get her to eat, rubbing her back. The doctor did everything he could, until one day, he told him that she would not make it.

One day, Iroh walked into the room with Lu Ten, now two weeks old. A heaviness fell over him as he saw her. She was awake this time, which was good, because if this was to be the last time he saw her alive, he wanted her to be awake. She smiled wanly. "Iroh."

"Hello, Michiko." He attempted a smile, as well.

"He's beautiful."

"Yes, he is."

She started to shiver a little, and he pulled the covers over her. Suddenly, her eyes went wide. "Iroh, please.... I don't want to go yet."

 _I don't want you to go, either._ "I'm here. It's alright." He placed a hand on her.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." And he stayed by her side, as her breathing grew ragged, until it stopped altogether.

Once the reality hit him that she was dead, he wept bitterly. His first true love, and he'd only had a few short years with her. The memories would be all that was left of her. But he straightened up, wiped his tears and cleared his throat. He had to stay strong. For their child.

That evening, he held Lu Ten, watching him close his little eyelids and fall asleep. Once the boy was asleep, he kissed his forehead. "Sleep well, my son." And he looked out the window and saw a big, pink sunset.


End file.
